Huntress The Rewrite
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: AU. I've decided to rewrite my first meta witch stories Huntress and Catwoman. Helena Potter is a Ravenclaw student who only wants to be left alone, but circumstances don't allow it.
1. Chapter 1

**I've started this rewrite, and I'm keeping it simple and short. The story will only be a few chapters. **

* * *

**Huntress - The Re-write.**

* * *

Helena Potter hated Hogwarts, and she'd spent 7 years studying here, and in another three days she would be leaving the school and her parents and their meddling fool of a leader. She was sitting with her fellow Ravenclaws, next to Luna Lovegood, the house outcast and generally ignored everyone around her, especially the boys who wanted to get close to her because she was a Potter, and the sister to the Boy who lived. Helena found that Luna was unique, and delightfully so. Unlike the rigidity you'd find in a Ravenclaw student, Luna had a unique perception that went above and beyond the call of normality, and as a result she was shunned and her things went missing. Well, at least until Helena had stepped in. It had taken her only a year at Hogwarts before Helena was the most feared student in the entire school. She looked up at the staff table and saw how her parents Lily and James Potter sat wearing their expensive robes, Lily looking, well like a vain little school girl with her hair and makeup perfect with no blemishes or imperfections, something which Helena had grown accustomed to, and now believed that it was the inside that was beautiful. As for her father, well James wearing robes you might see on Lucius Malfoy. It was heartbreaking, seeing her parents who used to be simple in their appearance and not posturing as they were now. Sitting next to Albus Dumbledore, the self anointed Leader of the Light, they looked right at home as Dumbledore wore robes that made the eyes water, and sitting in that golden throne would make anyone who had a keen and sharp mind wonder why such a man would need such extravagance as that.

Such was the fate of anyone who became the parents of a kid as famous as Daniel Potter, the Boy who lived. Helena didn't need to turn in her seat to see what the brother who had tried to make life at Hogwarts incredibly difficult. Helena remembered her time before Hogwarts where she'd attended a muggle school, all because her parents, presumably with Dumbledore's 'request', more like order, didn't want her to 'pollute' her brothers mind. Not that Helena minded, actually she found she enjoyed her time in the muggle world, made friends with them and it was actually a change to go someplace where no one knew her name or even her family. Unfortunately they wouldn't let her leave the muggle world, forcing her to come directly to Hogwarts. Helena didn't really care for magic, she preferred athletics, martial arts, she'd even been in the Brownies, but her parents just had to go and take that away from her.

" Knut for your thoughts Lena?" Luna's soft voice asked from beside her. Helena smiled at the nickname. Luna Lovegood was oner of the only people in the magical world she even remotely trusted or liked, she certainly didn't like any of her parents sorry excuses for friends - Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Weasleys, the Tonkses, well actually she liked Ted and Andromeda, but their daughter took away the fun out of that relationship, and the other members of the Order. Her brother's friends were no better.

Ron Weasley was a pig, he had a seemingly never ending capacity to stuff his face and spew out abuse at the same time. It never ceased to amaze her that he never seemed to back off from her even after all the times the stupid fool had landed in the hospital wing, and Helena had learnt the hard way to keep her retaliations away from Dumbledore's sight. The old fool openly favoured the Gryffindor Golden trio, or the Dream Team, as they were referred to by those of other houses.

His sister, Ginny, was no better, but luckily Helena and her had little contact in the six years they'd known each other. Whenever the Weasleys had come to their home before Hogwarts, Helena would always find a way to escape. Ginny was the only Weasley to freak her out, and this was because of the looks of lust she threw at Daniel, who being a complete and total egotistical fuck, had been oblivious to until his fifth year, and Ginny had been happy to oblige in that department. Helena, who'd stolen the Marauders Map from her unsuspecting brother, had watched as the two had sneaked off to places where the teachers wouldn't go. Hogwarts was a big place, and once she'd stumbled onto them fucking each other senseless. Helena had heard and believed the rumours that 'sweet little Gin-Gin Weasley' had lost her innocence a long time ago, all to become ready to become Daniel's wife, though why she would need to loosen up probably had nothing to do with Daniel's misattention to her. Helena saw Ginny and her mother as money grabbers, but since she had her own money that wasn't a problem to her. If her father and brother wanted to become as poor as the Weasley family then she was happy for them.

Hermione Granger, although not a Weasley, seemed to become determined to be as irritating and fucking stupid as they were. The girl was a muggle born witch, and although she was from a non magical background, she had an arrogance they would kill for. Helena and Hermione, unlike the Weasleys, were enemies for intellect, similar to her own antagonistic relationship with Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin Ice Queen. There seemed to be a smart girl, someone who was smarter than Granger in every house - for Hufflepuff it was Susan Bones, who unlike her Gryffindor counterpart, preferred to be on the sidelines, as Helena, who was the Ravenclaw smart witch, did. Susan was also someone Helena trusted inplicitly.

Daphne Greengrass, having been raised in the magical world, understood matters differently than Granger, but there was another problem with the Gryffindor know it all. Granger enjoyed sticking her nose into matters that were not her concern, and those matters included magical traditions. The rivalry between her and Helena on the other hand, was more intense. Helena loved nothing more than to show up the bitch from time to time, and she didn't even enjoy learning magic at the school.

Luna L ovegood and Helena had met by accident rather than by design, the older girl had stopped Cho Chang's bitch parade from bullying Luna, who had already become a punching bag for Chang. What followed could loosely be called war. When it finished, Chang and her cronies were soon seen for what they really were, petty bitches that went after those weaker than those. When Flitwick discovered what was happening, he couldn't believe it. Ravenclaw lost so many points they were out of the running for the stupid house cup, and it was all because of Chang, who along with her friends became house pariahs.

Helena smiled at her, knowing sadly this might be the last time the pair of them would ever meet. Luna, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass were all friends, and in some ways they were outcasts.

" I'm just thinking."

Luna was perceptive and after knowing Helena for so long knew precisely what her friend was thinking about. " About leaving Hogwarts." It wasn't a question, all her friends knew Helena had no intentions of staying in the magical world. It had been her life long ambition to leave Hogwarts, get a muggle education to catch up with the one she'd left behind, and make a future for herself outside the magical world. With Lord Voldemort out there, Helena just wanted to escape. Helena had never told anyone, Luna had guessed it for herself just by looking at her, though how she'd done it Helena had no idea, but she was the one to live from the attack on Halloween all those years before, the night her parents and brother became famous.

She was the girl who lived.

What Helena didn't notice was Dumbledore's eyes staring at her.

Dumbledore had been watching over the students, like a monarch keeping an eagle eye on his empire, or a god looking down on his domain. The simile probably wouldn't have displeased Dumbledore. There was a seemingly permanent silencing charm on the staff table was they sat eating in front of their students, where Dumbledore would speak to them without the ears of the students overhearing. In the current climate of the magical world's second war with Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore didn't want anything he was saying getting back to the Dark Lord.

" James, have you made any headway to stopping your daughter from leaving the magical world?" He asked. It had always been a mystery to the old wizard of why the girl would want to leave, and he couldn't ask her directly because the direct approach had never sat well with the old man, and besides she didn't like or trust him as her parents did.

James didn't turn his head as he and his wife ate, making sure not to stain their clothes. " No, headmaster. She won't listen to us."

Dumbledore frowned. James sounded almost dismissive, Dumbledore needed people like Helena Potter in the Order to fight Voldemort. James seemed to believe they didn't need her. Dumbledore had long since learnt that Helena had a reputation with a wand, and knew she was instrumental in the houses preventing bullying, something Dumbledore himself believed would make the students learn the art of forgiveness, an art that would determine who was light and dark. Unfortunately the other heads of house didn't agree, with the exception of Severus.

" I can't allow her to leave the magical world James, we need her for the war." He replied.

Filius Flitwick, although not a member of the Order, wouldn't sit back and let one of his house be mistreated. He'd already done that with Luna Lovegood, and that embarrassment was still clear in his mind. He'd sworn he would never make the same complacent mistake again. " I fail to see why you would suddenly want someone who clearly does not trust you in the order, Albus. You have scarcely helped matters, handing unfair detentions on the girl because she stopped bullying students. It those actions didn't push her away from you then I fail to see how you can atone for that."

Dumbledore was not about to explain himself for his philosophy. " Filius, the students need to learn forgiveness. It's the only way to the Light."

Minvera McGonagall, although a Dumbledore supporter through and through, wasn't about to have that. She was not afraid to point out the obvious flaw in the plan. " Even if some of those students choose to become Death eaters or worse? Even you have to admit Albus that some of the Death eaters in the last war had no problem with muggles or muggle borns, they were doing it because they wanted revenge on bullies."

Unaware of the conversation at the Head table, and not really caring Luna and Helena were chatting away. At least they were until Helena's eyes darted around the hall, towards certain students she knew were Death eaters. Helena eyes dimmed as she noticed how they looked. Luna noticed her friends wandering eyes and frown. It made her frown as well. " What's wrong?"

Helena pointed at the students casually, making sure her movements were not noticed by anyone else in the hall except Luna. " They seem...eager, like they're waiting for something." Luna's frown deepened. " You're right, and I thought the nargles had gotten to them. They're definitely waiting for something big."

" But what?"

The answer came when the doors exploded inwards, Death eaters swarming in. The students screamed, some of them standing up, wands raised and ready to face the invaders, but the junior Death eaters, students in all the houses of the school who'd made their choice, stood up and either stunned or disarmed them. Malfoy looked smug as some of the teachers froze when they vanished, some of them valuable fighters on Dumbledore's side. " Portkeys!" Helena swore. Ordinarily it was impossible for portkeys to work inside Hogwarts, but it was possible if they were set by a teacher and the wards went down. At the head table, Dumbledore had just stood up, wand out and ready to face the Death eaters, but Snape got there first. The greasy potions master had made his choice, and his side.

Dumbledore gasped as he felt the elder wand leave his hand, his mouth slack and eyes bulging as he stared at his potions master. Helena knew Snape was supposed to be Dumbledore's spy in the Inner circle, but it was clear the old wizard had put far too much faith in the greasy teacher.

" Severus..." Dumbledore started, but Snape sneered back, eyes glinting sadistically. " You old fool. Trusting a Death eater, did you never once think Pettigrew wasn't the only spy, or are you so complacent in your belief of forgiveness you can't see the possibilities of betrayal or subterfuge? You and your pathetic Order are being rounded up even as we speak."

Dumbledore breathed out, all the things he'd thought he'd known were now being proven wrong. " You betrayed us all." He breathed out.

Snape's sneer became more pronounced. " And, once again, you prove how far you take stating the obvious. Get it straight, old man. I am not a good man, I never have been. I hate muggles, mudbloods, and I hate you. Crucio!" He shouted, pointing not just his regular wand but also the elder wand at him.

Dumbledore screamed in agony, the two wands in Snapes hand magnifying the power of the torture curse many times over. Dumbledore felt as if he were being stabbed with white hot pins and needles in his nerves. He was starting to lose his mind even more when a voice, high and cold resounded through the hall.

" Enough!"

Helena's eyes narrowed, not in the least surprised to see the leader of the Death eaters stride into the great hall. At once all the Death eaters bowed down, including Snape. Voldemort glided towards the downed form of Dumbledore. If the younger wizard who'd been reputed to have feared Dumbledore during his rise to power was still frightened then he didn't show it, or it had abated during Voldemort's long absence.

Voldemort bent down over Dumbledore's body. " I am glad you finally realise your ideal to change my Death eaters from what they are into law abiding citizens. It took Severus's betrayal for you to realise its never going to happen, then again by the end of today no one will ever consider me a merciless lord. By the end of today, Albus Dumbledore, you, the Potters, the Order, and the child who defeated me on Halloween, will be dead." The Dark Lord made a gesture with his hand and two death eaters went out to collect the person Voldemort had ordered them to bring forth. Dumbledore was breathing, but he and everyone else gasped or started to mutter amongst themselves as it wasn't Daniel brought forth but Helena. Dumbledore's eyes shot open as he ignored the pain in his limbs, then he realised it had been for nothing. He'd pushed for the girl to be ignored by her parents, to be shoved aside, and all the time it had been her he should have tried to bring into the fold. It was too late now, they were all doomed.

The Death eaters gripped the girls arms but they need not have bothered trying to force her because Helena didn't struggle with them. The two Death eaters forced her to kneel in front of Voldemort, again she didn't struggle. There wasn't much point.

" Ah, Helena Potter. At last we meet."

Helena sneered. " We both know you're going to kill me, so why don't you stop the bad guy routine, and get it over with."

Voldemort chuckled, not at all bothered with her rudeness. In fact he was delighted to finally have someone talk back to him. He turned towards Snape, and said silkily. " Severus, contragulations. You managed something even I could not do. Convince Albus Dumbledore to keep quiet."

Snape bowed. " Thank you, milord."

Voldemort made his move. " Avada Kedavra!"

The curse was so close, point blank that by the time Snape reacted it was too late. The greasy potions master who'd humiliated countless students, bullied others, was killed by his master's curse. The girls screamed, but Voldemort ignored it. He merely bent down and picked up the elder wand, and chuckled darkly. " Now I am the master of death." He gloated down at Dumbledore's body before he gestured to two of his followers to pick up the old headmaster. " I want you to see this, Dumbledore. As you have just seen, I reward my followers, but I don't reward those who take those that are rightfully mine," he held up the wand, " as this is."

Dumbledore coughed, and glanced at the stoic Ravenclaw, but he couldn't see anything in Helena's eyes to suggest she was even concerned about living. " The elder wand is not yours."

" But it is," Voldemort insisted. " I just killed its last master, short lived as his life was when I walked into the hall. Just as we have just destroyed your precious Order of the Phoenix, broken into Hogwarts, and now I plan to kill you and young Helena here."

Helena quirked a brow. " Then get on with it, you pompous shite."

Voldemort's nostrils flared angrily. " What did you just call me?"

Helena smirked, knowing she was about to piss off one of the most powerful and dangerous wizards on the planet. " I called you a pompous shite." Then her smirk became more pronounced. " No, I take it back. I don't mean you're a pompous shite, I mean you're an arrogant, procrastinating, lizardlike baboon. Oh, by the way, where's your snake, oh what's she called. Nagini?"

Voldemort breathed in. He'd found his snake dead at the start of the year, her head sliced in half. " What did you do?"

Helena smiled. " Me? Oh, I became invisible and held onto Snape as the greasy arse went to Malfoy manor. I found her quite by chance. It was easy to destroy the horcrux inside her. I used the killing curse first then I sliced the head to mask my magic. The other horcruxes on the other hand, well I just merely broke into Slughorns memory last year when I overheard my idiot brother speak to his friends dumb and dumber about them, something he shouldn't have done. I found a book in the Black family library about them. Never underestimate a good library, especially one collected by such an old family specialising in Dark magic. I found something even Dumbledore never knew existed. A book on how to destroy them, a ritual that drew all the soul pieces together within the first 12 hours of it finishing." She checked her watch, and grinned, holding up a finger. " Five...four...three-"

" What have you done?" Voldemort snarled, the same question in Dumbledore's mind. Helena ignored them. " Zero."

Voldemort gasped, bent over as he felt incredible pain as all the soul pieces, all of the ones still out there including the one in Helena's scar, the one unseen on the underside of her arm, were drawn back to the Dark lord like magnets. Voldemort clutched his sides as he gritted his teeth in agony, the re-merging of the horcruxes in his body more painful than those separate occasions where the horcruxes were made, the pain which grew each time as the soul was split.

Helena swallowed as she felt the horcrux leave her body at last. She sneered at Voldemort with contempt. Her hands balled into fists and shot out against the two stunned Death eaters standing over her, and punching them both through the chests, her bloody hands holding their hearts. As both of them collapsed to the ground, she grabbed their wands and hers. " Accio All Death eater hearts, spinal columns, brains and stomachs!"

The death eaters in the hall clutched their bodies as they felt the spell tripled in power by the three wands rip open, their hearts, stomachs, spines and brains shot everywhere. Blood and gore.

All over the country, the same thing was repeated in offices of the Ministry, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade as Death eaters clutched their bodies, ignoring the screaming masses of the public as their bodies were ripped open. Helena cast a magical shield to prevent the body parts hititng her, but it didn't stop the students screaming as they were covered in gore. When it was finished, the entire hall looked as if all the psychos in movies had had a party. The floor and tables were covered in blood.

Voldemort had watched with shock as all his followers were ruthlessly cut down by a simple basic fourth year charm. He knew it was dangerous in battle, but even he'd never imagined it used like that. The Dark Lord was dangerously weak, but Helena didn't care. She pointed the wand at her enemy. " Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing Lord Voldemort saw was a flash of bright green light and a rushing sound.

Helena breathed in, and picked up the elder wand holding it in front of Dumbledore's eyes. Then she snapped it. " No more." She said quietly, but everyone heard her. " No more death, no more destruction. No more you. Enough is enough."

She waved her three wands, and everyone was sent towards the walls and knocked unconscious as she ran out of the hall. By the time anyone woke up, it had been a good few hours since Helena had left the magical world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Huntress the Rewrite.**

**Consequences.**

* * *

Since her escape from the Great Hall, Helena had used the confusion to run all the way back to the Ravenclaw dorm, and she packed her stuff quickly before casting a disillusionment charm on herself and her belongings, shrinking her trunk down to fit it into her pocket with ease. Helena slipped an envelope from her desk drawer, and she fingered it sadly. She'd known Voldemort would attack Hogwarts, she'd witnessed the meetings personally from the wanker's own mind, but she had hoped, genuinely hoped she would've had more time with her friends than that brief contact.

Now she had no choice. Helena had set up contingency plans, and now she was rushing through them. She went up to the sixth year dorm, and went through into Luna's room. Luna, thanks to Helena, had protection on the lock. Only Helena and Luna were able to open the door without being hexed. She placed the letter on Luna's pillow, a tear in her eye before she rushed out of the common room. She could hear the others coming up the staircases.

Next stop, Potter manor.

Getting home wasn't a problem; she'd simply used the floo connection her mother had with the manor. Closing her eyes as the floo connection flashed her through a haze of green fire, Helena arrived at Potter manor. Shaking her robes of dust, she stepped out of the fireplace looking around. Flicking her wand at the portraits to keep them quiet, Helena ran to the floor her room was on. She lived at the very top of the house, but she didn't break sweat when she finally arrived at her bedroom. It was a spartanly decorated room, with a bookcase, a bed and a desk that doubled as a vanity. Without pausing, Helena took out her shrunken trunk flicked her wand again and all her things folded up and placed themselves into her shrunken form in her trunk. As her clothes and books shrunk down to get into her trunk, Helena poked her head out of her door, listening, but her mind was elsewhere.

She'd killed Lord Voldemort.

She'd fulfilled the prophecy, but not in the way her parents and Dumbledore would have wanted, but what where they going to do? For one, they would hunt her down and possibly shove her into prison and throw away the key. Or would they? Helena shook her head, her mind spinning as possibilities and plans and counter plans spun through her mind. The death eaters were now dead, their bodies were mutilated beyond repair, their leader was dead, the elder wand was destroyed, but that didn't mean some parties wouldn't hunt her down. Dumbledore and the Order would certainly try, and it was possible and likely the Ministry would as well. She knew many in the Ministry, although not marked were Voldemort sympathisers, and there was a big difference between being a death eater and a sympathiser. Glancing back at her trunk, she saw that the last few items were just going in. By the time she reached her luggage, the trunk had closed. Waving her wand at it again, she murmured the shrinking charm and put it into her pocket. Without looking back, Helena Potter left the Potter Manor, the ancestral home of her family for the last time. She didn't even look back at the place of her childhood.

She just walked away.

* * *

In the morning, Helena arrived in Gringotts, and as always when she walked up the steps she found the place more to her liking than a wizard place. It was strange, a witch taking comfort in a goblin dwelling, Helena sometimes thought it was because the goblins were a warrior culture, and unlike the sissies who dominated the magical world, she knew if they'd wanted, then the goblins could seriously have caused more harm to Voldemort than the wizards who fought him ever did. She walked up to a teller who was free, and bent down to whisper at him. " I would like to empty my vault." She handed over her key.

The goblin took the key. If there was one thing goblins had, it was a photographic memory, and all tellers were briefed on the numbers personally. If they didn't have the knowledge of how to serve their customers then they would disgrace their nation and Gringotts, and no goblin would allow that. Goblins did not take dishonour lightly; they had the death penalty. Again, something that appealed to Helena.

The goblin gaped at her, clearly aware of what had happened a Hogwarts. " If you will come with me." Hopping off his chair, the goblin lead Helena away from the public gallery. The tellers were there to answer questions, put money into accounts and vice versa, the real information came from the management staff. They didn't go far.

Knocking on a familiar mahogany door, the goblin lead Helena into the office of a goblin she knew well. Barchoke was the Potter family account manager, and he was one of Helena's friends. She trusted him. It was because of Barchoke her family hadn't emptied her trust fund, doing the reverse and emptying large amounts of it. Helena had once asked him why, and she received an unexpected answer. Barchoke was the last of his family, his wife and children were dead, and he was going to die soon. He didn't like what the Potters had done with Helena's life, which was motive explained.

" Hello Helena," Barchoke greeted, bowing slightly. " Although I am probably not the first, may I congratulate you on both destroying the Dark Lord and his followers and making collective fools of the magical world?"

" Actually, you are the first." Helena replied, she couldn't resist. Certainly no one had thanked her, Dumbledore and her family had been beyond shocked their plans and hopes for more fame and fortune hadn't been realised, and the students had been covered with gore to speak coherantly.

Barchoke hid his surprise. He knew better than to force concessions out of Helena, she wasn't a witch to be underestimated. She preferred bluntness, and since she'd grown up without people showing concern for what she did she grew nervous around those who showed her anything less. " I see. What was Dumbledore's reaction?"

" I thought he was going to throw a tantrum when I snapped his wand." Both of them shared meaningful looks at that. The goblins were not the stupid beasts the small minded bigots painted them as. They knew damn well what the power of the Deathly hallows were, and with the power of the Elder wand broken there was no way the hallows would ever return.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was trying to regain control of a situation he was barely comprehending. After Helena Potter had left the hall and the students covered in blood and gore, he'd managed to regain control long enough to grab Severus's wand to clean up the mess she'd left behind, hardly the best substitute for the elder wand the Potter girl had destroyed, but it was good enough until he went to visit Ollivander to purchase a new wand. Control restored, he had his prefects scour the school and had some of his teachers sent to the Ravenclaw dorms. Potter wanted to leave the magical world so it made sense she would take her belongings, besides it was a better choice to confront her before she left.

In the meantime, he had the entire Order brought to the school - after Severus's betrayal, Dumbledore wanted to be certain he had a practical number of people at his disposal, and his junior members of the Order were in his office, including Helena's friends.

They were too late.

The girl had gone, disappeared, and Lord Voldemort's souless body was lying dead on the floor of the Great Hall along with his followers. To say he was disappointed in Helena was an understatement; he'd always held out hope the girl would find it in her heart to learn to forgive people, and to allow redemption. That had gone down the drain when she'd mercilessly killed the Death eaters without giving them a chance to redeem themselves to the Light. By the time the aurors and the Ministry had been sated, Dumbledore had to escort the Minister and his Undersecretary and Amelia Bones to his office.

Dumbledore didn't want Fudge or Umbridge anywhere near this one, to say nothing about Amelia. This was a sensitive case, and he didn't need Fudge's blunderbuss tactics and Umbridge's arrogance to get in the way to bringing Helena into the Light. Amelia Bones, whilst having a good mind and a good soul, was too tough, and she certainly did not trust Dumbledore, and she kept the members of the Order at arms length. That was another reason why Dumbledore didn't want this woman anywhere near this meeting.

When they got to his office, everyone parted for him to sit in his chair and he surveyed everyone, his gaze lingering on Helena's friends. They were an unusual mix. Neville Longbottom, for instance. Augusta Longbottom had drummed it into her grandson's brain to view him as a kind of deity, but Neville had a mind of his own, and he didn't trust Dumbledore. Dumbledore had ignored how the boy had been treated, so he had no idea how Helena had recruited him. Susan Bones was another oddity, and her upbringing was the opposite of Neville's. Amelia hadn't hesitated in drumming it into her nieces' impressionable mind that Albus Dumbledore, whilst certainly a powerful man in the magical world, was just a man not a god. It was that that was probably and possibly the reason why Susan had gone to Helena because her best friend, being an Abbott, would see Dumbledore was what the old wizard wanted to be seen as.

Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin Ice Queen, was sitting there, looking bored. Dumbledore didn't have many happy memories of the Greengrass family, and although he labelled them a Dark family in the past, he wasn't stupid enough to get in their way, and if he attacked the girl, Claudius Greengrass would make sure he regretted it deeply. The Greengrasses had a family wide business that extended over the whole world, both in the magical world and the muggle world, though how they did it was beyond Dumbledore's ability to comprehend. For the life of him he couldn't understand the rationale behind Helena's decision to befriend the icy girl.

Luna Lovegood was the other oddity. Dumbledore remembered the last time he'd tried to look into the girl's mind to see if he could warp her mind to following him, he had had a headache for a week because the girl's mind had the perfect defence; chaos. It was this girl who was the key to Helena despising him because he had never tried to stop the bullying the girl had suffered from. Dumbledore remembered when he had a very angry Helena Potter in his office, telling him the bullies who'd stolen and destroyed something given to Luna by her dead mother deserved everything they'd got, but Dumbledore, unaware then that his last chance to get the girl who lived on his side, had ignored it and presented platitude after platitude. Now he wished he could kick himself, if only he'd bothered to check if the girl had been the one to defeat Voldemort, he would have punished the Ravenclaw girls to make the girl look up to him. Now it was too late.

Ignoring the group's look of general contempt, and Amelia's glares at Tonks and Kingsley, he spoke clearly. " I have brought the Minister personally to help us find Helena, and to bring her back to the Light."

" You mean send her to Azkaban because she killed the Malfoy's, the Minister's personal source of gold?" Daphne Greengrass interrupted coldly.

Fudge was about to start shouting at her, then he realised who she was. It was a testament to how powerful the Greengrasses were, unlike the Malfoy's who had spread their gold about to gain favours, the Greengrasses didn't need to pretend because their family was older and more powerful, like the Potter's and the Bones.

Dumbledore didn't ignore or wave Daphne away, he needed Helena's friends on his side, and he couldn't do that by pushing her away. " Miss Greengrass, that is where you are mistaken. I don't intend to allow Helena to be sent to prison. She needs to reunite with her family and forgive them."

Daphne snorted and Susan piped up. Usually very shy, the girl was still a Hufflepuff, and she was loyal to her friends, and Helena was one of her best friends. " Why should she?"

Lily looked at Susan, tears in her eyes. " We're her family."

" You lost the right to say that about her," Susan pointed out. Luna shook her head, a smile on her face. Amelia noticed it at once. " Do you have anything to add, Miss Lovegood."

Luna nodded. " I do. Helena doesn't care about her family, they've never cared about her in turn. Why should that change now? Because Voldemort's dead, because his Death eaters are now dead? Is it because she is now the Girl who lived?" Luna shook her head pityingly. Lily had tears coming down her face. Was that how her daughter perceived her? She knew her relationship with Helena was non existent, but she hadn't thought it was that bad. " Surely you can see we just want her back-"

" Why?" Daphne interrupted brutally. " So then you can put her on a pedestal, unable to breath without getting her face in the Prophet? Helena won't want that. She just wants to left alone."

* * *

Helena left Gringotts, not bothering with a disguise since the Daily Prophet hadn't been printed at this early hour yet, but she wasn't concerned since by the time the paper did come out then she would be out of the magical world forever. She would miss her friends, but she would keep in touch as best she could.

As she moved through the alley, she heard a familiar voice. A high girly voice that immediately felt as though nails were raking down a blackboard. Helena stopped, resolution coming into her being. She turned around. Dolores Umbridge was standing behind her, and not to her surprise were two aurors who looked as though their brains had not been screwed in from birth. A show of force.

Helena sighed as Umbridge spoke in that stupid voice again. " Hem-hem, I said to you to hand over your wand. You are under arrest. You shall be taken to the Ministry so you can be kissed."

If the senior undersecretary to the Ministry was expecting this girl to be afraid, then she wasn't showing it. " Just because I kill Voldemort, you think you're a threat to me. I'll give you a chance, Umbridge, to get away from me before I do kill you and your fools." The aurors whipped out their wands. Helena sighed, just as a crowd appeared. She didn't notice the Weasley twins rush back into their shop. Moving quickly and getting under their wands, both aurors ended up with a long, dainty arm with a hand on the other side holding their hearts. Helena had just punched them both through their chests, before she pulled them out again. Without her strength to hold them both up, both corpses fell to the ground. Helena picked up one of the fallen wands, and casted a cleaning charm on her arms to wash away the blood. She dropped the borrowed wand before she took out her own wand, advancing slowly on the now terrified Umbridge, who had taken the gamble to deliver the kiss on the girl because she was the next dark lady in training. It never occurred to her to leave her alone. It was a mistake that she would not regret for long.

Helena ignored the crowd as she advanced on Umbridge, nor did she notice the arrival of her parents and the Order. She had eyes for this woman, this pink clad toad who thought her position made her automatically indestructible. Helena would teach her the depth of her mistake. She flicked her wand absently with a charm she'd found in the Potter family library to stop anyone from meddling. Umbridge was trembling, then she whipped out her short wand and aimed it at Helena. Without so much of a blink, Helena disarmed her. Terrified, Umbridge realised belatedly she had awoken a dragon.

" Legilimens!" Helena said, her voice sounding icy. Umbridge nearly wet herself as she remembered what the spell did. She did wet herself when there was a pressure in her mind, and Helena brutally ripped her way through into Umbridge's mind. Because she had no training in the mind arts, Umbridge was unable to stop the onslaught. After a moment, although it felt like months, the pressure eased itself and Helena and Umbridge broke free. Helena kicked Umbridge lightly. " Nice move, trying to get me kissed before my family would be able to stop you. Question is, what do I do with you? I daren't leave you, that moron Fudge will definitely try to set you free, and that bigger fool Dumbledore may try to meddle in my life." Helena thought for a moment, then she cast the curse. " Crucio!"

Umbridge screamed out loud as the curse ripped through her body, setting her nerves afire like little pins were sticking into them. She could hear Helena's voice. " I made a mistake two years ago, Dolores. Letting you live, you and the other scum of the magical world. Maybe after I'm finished with you, I'll deliver justice to the world by exterminating the worthless members of the Ministry, or should I simply let you destroy yourselves?"

The curse eased off before it was cancelled, and as Helena leant down over her the toad recoiled. Helena was pleased by the reaction. " You're finally learning your place. Get up." Without giving her a chance to respond to her order, Helena just picked her up before punching her in the face. With a cry, Umbridge was sent into a wall. Helena's hands went around her head, and Umbridge shivered as the bitch said. " You should have left me alone."

With a crack, Dolores Umbridge collapsed to the ground, her neck broken. With a flash of light, Helena left the magical world forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**My thanks to those who have read and enjoyed my story thus far. As usual I do not own Harry Potter or Huntress. DC comics and JK Rowling own those. I'm just an author having fun. Please review my story.**

**Huntress - The Rwrite.**

**Trying to stay low.**

* * *

Contrary to what those who liked to think they knew her and how she thought as the muggle borns who kept in contact with their roots would later deduce when they heard the reports from London newspapers, Helena Potter didn't start out as a vigilante the moment she left the magical world, and she kept minimal contact with her friends. It was a good thing too, since she'd escaped Hogwarts, killed Dolores Umbridge, the Ministry was apparently looking to bring her to justice. Helena made sure she kept her activities to a minimum. She used her money to buy a small place in London, and she started a career as a writer. Helena had already sent out short stories and novellas before she'd left the magical world, writing them up and then using a computer one of her muggle friends owned to write them out properly before sending them out. The money was sent into an account arranged by Gringotts. Now, she was more or less a full time writer, and she was living in a nice flat by the Thames, but she kept apprised of everything going on in the magical world.

In the two years she lived in the muggle world, she hardly had any contact with the magical world outside her contact with her friends, but those were brief and far between. Helena wasn't happy with the way the magical world was acting even now. The magical world had remained far behind their foreign brethren, and they still acted as though they were the pinnacle of magical development. People like Dumbledore, who was a Wizard Supremacist, someone who wanted to remain isolated from the rest of the world, not to mention keep the magical world in the Dark ages, did not help. Since Dumbledore had become Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, a corrupt body if there ever was, he had deliberately stopped any muggle born making even a remotest difference to help the magical world evolve. Helena shrugged indifferently, knowing one day Dumbledore would die, and the muggle borns may just become a force to be reckoned with, but she wasn't going to help. Why should she? Her friends would be able to help, after taking one look at the muggle world they witnessed first hand the magical world's folly in ignoring the world.

Fudge, not seeing the damage his policies were having, did not help. In a way Helena couldn't blame him, he was just one of a majority of people who were so blind it was pathetic. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had brought dozens of magical families to the brink of extinction, but Helena didn't care about that little detail, what did worry her was how long it would take before someone tried to take over from Voldemort.

Nature abhored a vacuum, a law of physics the magical world simply did not understand. Helena knew one day there would be a Dark Lord, and next time it may not be a simple matter of stopping the rise. Sooner or later the magical world would bite off more than it could chew, and then again there were the Goblins and other magical creatures. How much more would they take, being attacked for being different from the bigoted wizards? Binns may have spouted off on the rebellions, but the Ministry sometimes forgot the danger of messing with the goblins, and as a proud and warlike species, they were not tolerant of moronic wizards. If there was a rebellion, the goblins may choose to collapse the economy instead of going on a full out war. She'd suggested it to Barchoke, ignoring the shocked goblin when he'd heard this from a _witch_, that their greatest weapon was what the wizards had entrusted to them, power over magical economy, instead of battle axe and mace.

Helena sometimes wondered how the foreign magical governments coped with the arrogance and pureblood agendas of magical Britain, but she wasn't going to find out. As she wrote books in a different name, Helena often asked herself what the foreign magical governments were doing at the moment. The problem was aside from events like the Triwizard tournament, magical Britain had very little knowledge of those same governments, and what they were doing.

In her little forays into the muggle world, Helena and her friends had been surprised by the number of international newspapers. The muggles desired knowledge of what was happening outside their borders, not caring about the magical governments and not even being aware of them. Helena smirked as she remembered Susan and Daphne's excitement as they'd bought a dozen of those newspapers, poring over them and making notes of how different muggles really were.

The saddest fact was the magical world classed muggles as primitives, but in truth they weren't. In many ways they were better than their magical counterparts.

As Helena sat in front of her computer writing her latest novel, she wondered briefly about her plans. It had been her longest hope after she'd killed Voldemort that she would leave, raise a nice amount of cash, and start travelling the world without people like Fudge or Dumbledore or even her parents trying to find her. She had a collection of travel books in her luggage, and she often spent the nights perusing them, thinking of all the places she would visit and see. Her dreams were often full of images of swimming off the Great Barrier reef, something she hadn't even known existed until she was thirteen years old, swimming with Humpback whales, climbing mountains, travelling up the Amazon in a canoe...


	4. Chapter 4 Crossroads

**Huntress the Rewrite.**

**Crossroads.**

Helena could feel anger soar through her system as she beat the shit out of the thung who'd attacked her as she was walking back to her home. The man had grabbed hold of her, waiting in the shadows with a knife for a suitable victim, and a window of opportunity to grab someone without the police, or a brave chauvanist pig wanting to be a hero.

No such luck for Helena, but if she'd been a different girl she would want someone to come to her rescue. It was another proof how dangerous London was.

The mugger, a short man with bandy legs, bad breath, terrible BO, with an unshaven face, unshaven face, holding the knife, would've frightened any normal person, and when he'd attacked Helena, he'd done it with an arrogance.

Then again, Helena was a witch, no matter how little she truly thought about her magical heritage. The mugger had barely had time to comprehend what had happened when one minute he had his knife, the next, it just vanished into thing air. Helena used that time to make sure he never told anyone his story, then she threw the first punch, her fist smashing into his nose, and cracking his jaw. Not letting up, she used the time to cast wandless silencing wards to stop a nosy busybody from finding out what the screams of pain were. She was still a witch, and the last thing she wanted was the chance some guy in the media or the police found out his story. Course there was the chance no one would believe him, but Helena couldn't take that chance. She would oblivate his memory when she was done. The beating was for a good reason, she wanted him to rethink his life.

Helena smirked as her fists pounded on the whimpering man's back, his cries for help muted by the fact someone had cast silencing wards around the alleyway. It was a stupid and cliche place to be robbed, Helena thought to herself.

The mugger screamed again as Helena snapped his arm.

" Please, stop!" He cried, blood mixing with his tears. He looked at her.

Helena's eyes flashed, and the mugger backed away, or tried to; Helena had a grip on his jacket. Those eyes, they seemed to go from human to cat like slits.

" Why? You could've killed me." If there was one thing she hated, it was someone who had the power to kill, only to be forced into it. Helena had a lifelong hatred of people coming to kill her when she was hopeless. Lord Voldemort had done that when she'd been a mere baby, and over the years one or two Death eaters, in the know about the truth of that night, had been ambitious enough to try and win favour with their master by trying to kill her.

No one from the Order had known - they were too busy following her brother about to worry much for her. The most serious attempt on her life had been when Helena had been six, her parents had dragged her away from the family library to see a Quidditch match, and they wanted the whole family to be seen in public. Her parents were not aware of course, in that time, Helena had been attacked by a Death eater.

The attempt failed, but it had the unfortunate consequence of hardening her heart against the world, and making her lose her innocence. It had surprised her at the time her parents were apathetic, and Dumbledore never picked up on it. In time she realised it never mattered, her parents and the old wizard could witness a child being murdered in Diagon Alley, and they wouldn't lift a finger to help, not when they fawned over their favoured child.

Helena narrowed her eyes, considering this man's fate. She was tempted to grab him, take him to the highest point in the area, and drop him from a great height to kill him. It was a dilemma, she hadn't wanted to set out and make a home for herself in the muggle world, only for the violence she'd left behind to follow her.

Her choice was simple, she could leave this man, oblivate his memory of the whole event, put in a memory of him getting into a bar fight, or something like that. Doubtful the police would pay much attention.

She preferred that option. It was less messy, and she really didn't want to kill someone.

The other alternative was to simply suffocate the man, remove all traces of her presence, and just leave. How did she remove the CCTV footage of her being dragged into this alley way though? Only problem.

Helena decided to be merciful. Stunning the mugger, she started wiping his memories, rewritting them, leaving him think he'd tried to mug someone, and his victim had overpowered him enough to leave him unconscious. Aside from a subtle difference where magic was involved, the memories were accurate.

She had no way of knowing she was making a mistake, one that would haunt her...

* * *

A few days later Helena was walking down the streets of London, always at night. During the day, like Vampires and werewolves, you only saw the positive things during the daytime of a city. Children milling about shops, shoppers and workers going about their daily lives.

Helena preferred her explorations at night. There was simply nothing for her to see during the day, she'd seen it too many times before. At night you got to see the nocturnal elements walking around, the scum of the earth.

But they were survivors.

Helena kept her arms loose with her fists clenched, ready to punch or render someone hurt if they attacked her, head cocked to and fro as she kept her eyes peeled for any sudden threats. Like a predator, she refused to think of herself as mere prey, Helena had no intention of letting her guard down. Heading home after a long night walking around, doing nothing, just exploring, keeping away from the drunken mobs and the police who herded them away like cattle, Helena was just about to relax when -

Then she heard a scream. Then another. It sounded like a little kid's scream.

Helena swung round, turning in the possible directions of the scream when she heard it again. She ran without thought, rushing down an alleyway where she found the source of the scream. The scene filled her with horror. She could scarcely believe it. It was a little kid alright, a girl aged five by the look of it, with her father lying on the ground, clutching his chest, trying to curl himself into a protective ball or to stand up and fight, but Helena could see even in the dim light the blood spilling out, soaking the muck of the alleyway floor. His breaths were coming out in short gasps.

He was dying.

The mother, Helena focused on next, was no better. She wasn't hurt, but she was torn between rushing to her husband and protecting their daughter. Helena heard the sounds of police cars in the distance, but she knew they would be too late. She had to work fast.

To the mother, the scene had happened so fast after a wonderful night at a restaurant followed by watching a movie at the cinema. Then her husband and her had been grabbed, pulling Cathy in with them. Now Dan was bleeding on the ground, and she was trying to appear brave, but her fear was leaking out of her.

Then a shadow moved so fast, grabbed the mugger, and with the sound of a punch and a cry of pain from the already bruised face, before the shadow took the mugger up high, to the rooftops like Spider- man.

Cathy rushed to her daddy, crying over him. They could hear the police coming, but the mother reached for her mobile phone and dialled in the number, and get an ambulance on the way in no time. She was surprised to find it was already coming, so she was okay.

The mother looked up into the rooftops...wondering what the hell was happening.

Thud!

Something had landed with a crash, making the already tense ladies scream with fright.

It was the mugger.

His neck was broken. He was dead.

* * *

Helena had to get away, but she couldn't. After beating the mugger, she felt she had the obligation to stay and make sure the family were well treated whilst staying out of sight, but she watched as the ambulance she'd called in she was able get away.

The mugger...It was the same one she'd met and let go only a few nights ago. Tears for the family she'd seen being attacked, the father who might even die for defending his family, leaked down her cheeks. It was all her fault. Her stupid fault. She'd dealt with the mugger, or thought so, but she hadn't bothered to render him neutralised.

The result, a possible death. What would happen to the family if their father and husband died? Did he have siblings, brothers, sisters? If so does he get along with them better than she got along with hers?

She could've followed through with her instinct, she should've done, and now an innocent man could die.

It was a few nights later that the numb Helena realised she could do something, not to help the family, although she would send them some money to help them through, the story of their attack had already made it into the media, and all she had to do was help them secretly. After her misaction, it was the least she could do.

She'd trained herself to be a fighter, she could do what the police could not.

She could find them, find the scum, make them pay for any misdemeanour. But it would take time, she would need to prepare, but she would be ready for them.

She only hoped they were ready for her.


	5. Chapter 5 Rise of the Vigilante

**Huntress: The Rewrite.**

**Rise of the Vigilante.**

**4 years later.**

Helena winced from the pain, rubbing her fingerless gloved hand over the swelling on her cheek where her kick boxing partner had punched her after getting through her defences. She knew she would get a bruise on her face soon. God, her partner could punch when he wanted too. It was her own fault, she'd left her right side vulnerable to a punch, but at least she'd stopped a nasty kick to her chest. But the punch was still painful for her, though she would survive.

" Fuck," she swore as she poured water over her head when she got home, wincing as the swelling on her face was nothing compared to sore muscles of her body. She moaned as she hot water washed over her body. As she washed the sweat and pain from her body, Helena couldn't help but think about how far she'd come in the last few years. The pledge she'd made to fight crime was still a fixed point in her mind, and she'd come a long way in fullfilling her promises.

After that night Helena had begun training; she'd gone to a college on multiple courses; computer science like hacking etc, forensics, and so on. She had learnt yoga and pilates to keep her body supple, she'd spent a lot of time going to various judo, karate, boxing, and kick boxing clubs. Helena had also realised her actions would have a spiritual side, so she'd learnt as much as she could about meditation, it was so good she did it every night before going to bed. Healthy mind, healthy body, that kind of thing. She'd even gone on to fencing, and she'd been delighted to find something invigorating, exercising both her soul and her body.

Helena ran a hand oiver her tough muscles, marvelling at the power she felt coursing through them after four long years of training, both physical and mental. Intellectually she knew she should add magic to that power, and indeed much of her phyical ability came from her meta powers. As she dried herself, her body felt like it was back to normal.

Walking back to her living room, Helena paused as she passed the room which was going to serve as her HQ. Ideally a vigilante would have something like a cave, or a basement, but Helena lived alone in a block of flats in Central London. It was possible if she built a high tech lab in the basement, someone would notice it. She had a tap to the police computer, gained from a quick entrance into a couple of stations, giving her unprecedented access to the network.

It wasn't a very large HQ; just enough space for a computer desk, and a separate table for scientific and forensic experiments. Helena had tried to resist the urge to spend too much cash on the whole thing, wanting to keep it as secret as possible. Helena had also known that anyone visiting her flat would find this room, and she wanted to make it appear like it was as inconspicuous as she could.

The problem was, naturally, the scientific equipment. Helena had watched those cartoons kids watched on television, and she had to roll her eyes. Please, a crime lab in a wardrobe? Well, she could've replicated that with the use of advanced magic, but if she did that how was she going to explain how she had a wardrobe, larger on the inside than the outside, with science equipment and a load of state of the art computer equipment?

How would she even move it if she decided to move?

No, something smaller was more practical to Helena's mind, besides to Helena's mind London was rich enough with the kind of scum she wanted to get rid of in the long run.

The quieter her campaign was, the better. Helena slipped on a pair of black trousers, light and strong, but warm. Perfect for cold nights. A black jumper, just as light and warm. Topped by a leather long coat, with a crossbow slung over her back with a utility belt strapped around her waist containing her tools and extra bolts for her weapon, Huntress leapt out of her window. It was her first night, she was going to make it good.

* * *

Later that month the police found a series of events happening under their noses, a series of events that were connected.

A gang of thieves were breaking into Samsung, Phones4U, and Apple shops all over London, using tech savvy skills to break in, fouling up the alarms in the process. Until...

According to CCTV recordings, the gang had managed to break into a 3 store, and was making off with a number of phones, until what looked like pine needles, later believed to be either arrows or crossbow bolts shooting from the sky, impacting on the gang, hitting some them in places of vital importance, like the heart or the lungs.

Others were luckier, they were shot in places like an arm or leg. CCTV footage and eyewitness accounts reported a shape descending from the sky, wearing a long leather coat, by all accounts. Witnesses couldn't see the face, even though it wasn't covered by a mask. It was almost like it was there, but they didn't want to know...It was weird.

Another notable incident arose when a woman was mugged, and the crook decided to go for second helpings by raping her. He'd only just managed to get his trousers off, holding her down as he did, but a crossbow bolt the terrified woman remembered through her haze hit the man in the shoulder blade, before a sound like leathery bat wings shot past the rapist on a glide, grabbing the man as he was reaching with his arm to grab the bolt. The victim had been certain it was a crossbow bolt because she had seen how much pain the rapist was in, and although she couldn't see it, the wound was painful, requiring effort to try and pry it loose.

These two incidents were one of many throughout the centre of the city, and in the east end the sightings and recorded, or unreported sightings of whatever it was attacking criminals, convinced the police what they were receiving in the reports was the same person.

A vigilante.

* * *

As the years passed, Helena kept a log of all the cases she'd gone on. She also served as a part time investigator, starting small at first, but eventually she worked at a security firm. At first Helena had begun work as a simple and harmless office girl, but she proved to her bosses she was a competant researcher after she gathered an extensive portfolio about one of the people the firm was investigating, even little irrelevant details.

As time passed and her clientele grew, so did her skills. At first originally Helena hadn't intended to work as a researcher for a firm, but she'd quickly learnt she could use the resources available to gather enough information about certain cases, even spinning a little vigilantism into her work.

One day her boss called her in.

" Ah, Helena," Jim Gordon greeted her. " Sit down."

Helena did so. Jim passed her a photograph. " Do you recognise him?"

Helena shook her head no. She suspected this case would be just as mundane as the others, though working legally like this was just as rewarding. It was one thing to take the law in your own hands during the nighthours, but at daytime, and to make a job of it...It was something. She was doing what she'd set out to do, though no one knew her true methodology.

" I thought not." Jim replied amiably, and he passed her a file. " His name is Jesse Reese. He's a banker, but there are a few things I want you to investigate on him."

" Okay, I'll get started on him now." Helena replied, standing up without a dismissal, and headed back to her computer. Jim watched her go, thinking how lucky he and the company were to have such a talented worker...

* * *

Later that night, Helena was still working. She was still working on the Jesse Resse investigation, but this time she was checking him out on the police database, taking care not to be discovered. It seemed the good banker had been careless, though she wasn't pleased to find nothing more than parking tickets, that sort of rubbish in the file, though it did help her. Helena pored through the data, wondering what made the man feel so smug and secure.

Helena had gone over the file given to her by Gordon, but there were few clues about how much of interest the man was.

Checking on the file once more Helena found the email address, and prepared a little computer virus of her own design. Unlike other spyware, this one wasn't hostile. Everytime his computer was in use, she would receive a copy of his browsings on the internet. The best part was he was paying for the internet.

Over the next two weeks Helena found Reese had a pattern to the time he spent online. He would check on his emails in the morning, more specifically from his brokers. She checked on them, too. They had records as long as Helena's table, so she noted that. She also found out they had direct contact, face to face.

Following Reese to the spot, she took pictures of them together. She was just lucky enough to record the conversation they made, and loaded it on a stick. Reese also carried out a little under aged pimping, when she saw that Helena had been tempted to leap out from her hiding spot when she saw the six year old girl dressed in rags, bruises covering her face, crying whilst one of the thugs raping her beat her with his pawlike hand.

Only just managing to suppress her rage at this backwater hell, Helena had taken her pictures.

* * *

A few months later.

Jesse Reese, the thugs and co-patriots working with or for him, were sent down in prison. Included in the research portfolio supplied by Helena was a number of other bankers working at the same bank Reese did, fiddling with the customers money to make massive profits for themselves. Helena had watched with satisfaction as the banker and his equally sauve and fat friends were led away, just as she enjoyed watching the bank lose business as the customers ran away scared of losing their nest eggs.

Oh, it felt so fucking good to be a vigilante, though she still wished she could've beaten the bastard up.

**FINIS.**

**That's the end of the story.**


End file.
